Street Girl
by Dead Hero
Summary: Bumi(Aang's kid) turns fifteen, but everyone forgot! When he is sent to school, he meets a girl named Kaziy Silxer, a street rat with loads of sass. When Bumi and Kaziy go on an adventure, they meet Bumi's parents. When Aang discovers Kaziy's homelessness, he offers her a place to stay on Air Temp. Isl. Full summary inside. Warnings: Will contain violence, cursing and lots of bad.


**Full Summary: When Bumi(Aang's kid) turns fifteen, but everyone forgot about it, so he thinks. When he is sent to school, on the way there he meets a girl named Kaziy Silxer, a street rat with loads of sass. When Bumi and Kaziy go on an adventure, they meet Bumi's parents along the way. When Aang discovers Kaziy's homelessness, he offers her a place to stay on Air Temple Island. Warnings: Will contain violence, gore, cursing and lots of bad stuff.  
**

**HI!**

**I know that no one actually voted for this, or anything else, on my poll, but I already finished it. If you've read my previous work, flush it and never read it again. If you haven't, then don't, it sucks to hell. I am counting this as my first story, because my other ones suck. Actually "Tada" is okay, but on hiatus. Anywho, I worked on this for a month and please, give me as much criticism as you like. I probably need it.**

**On with the story!**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

* * *

It was Bumi's 15th birthday, and everyone was excited, but not as much as Bumi _had _been. You see, when a boy turns fifteen, he becomes a man**(1.)** and Sokka had promised that he would teach him how to fight when he became a man. But Bumi thought that Sokka had forgotten and his family didn't care. Why? Well earlier that day...

**_Flashback..._**

_The sun rose in the sky and its light filtered into Bumi's somewhat orderly room. The non bender yawned and stretched as he woke and then glanced at his calendar. 'Let's see, today's the day that is circled, but what could it be?' Bumi thought as he grabbed some brown cotton pants __and a white t-shirt that had read 'Throwing Stones', __his favorite band__**(2.), **__and his red sash which he tied around his waist and pulled on a black overcoat. "Oh wait!" Bumi snapped his fingers. "It's my fifteenth birthday! Score!" Bumi grinned and raced out of his room to the stairwell and slid down the banister. Bumi sniffed the air. That was odd, usually his mom made him raspberry chocolate pancakes with hippow__**(3.)**__milk and peach slices for his birthday breakfast. He entered the kitchen where his mom was cooking jakoo__**(4.)**__ berries in ginseng sauce for breakfast, there were lunch bags on the counter, Dad was sipping some coffee and Tenzin and Kya were bickering. It was like any other day at the Family Avatar household and Bumi was confused._

_"Hey, mom-" Bumi tried to question his mom but was interrupted. "Here are your berries and lunch for school, because you got up late you'll have to eat on the way there. Have a good day, don't get into fights and get good grades." Katara kissed his forehead and shooed him out the door as he struggled to get on his knee high, worn, black boots to where Appa was. Bumi shouted from the doorway, "Did Uncle Sokka call?" Katara shook her head and as Tenzin and Kya followed their older brother Katara called the two back. Bumi went ahead and sat on Appa and sighed. Back in the house temple thingy, Katara, Aang, Kya and Tenzin were talking quickly. "Okay, everyone know the plan?" Aang asked. The rest nodded. "Okay, let's me see if I'm right about this. Katara, __Toph __and I will decorate the house. Zuko, Ursa and Mai will go get the food and __Sokka __w__ill get all the presents and other miscellaneous stuff while Kya, Ten and Lin distract Bumi at school while everyone pretends they have no idea it's his birthday. Okay? Okay. Go Team!" Aang whisper shouted and they all departed and as Tenzin ran out he grabbed Bumi's forgotten backpack._

_Tenzin and Kya dashed out and got on the air bison. They flew to the harbor's stables that had been made specially for Appa and the other bison and put him in one of the stalls there. They ran out to the parking lot where the Republic City High School bus picked them up since they lived on an island. Bumi looked around for the silver bus, but didn't see it. Bumi looked at his siblings, who were whispering vividly, talking so low that Bumi couldn't hear. Bumi just wanted to forget that all of the people he loved had forgotten the day he turned into a man, so he stuck to the shadows and crept away, soon out of sight._

_**End Flashback...**  
_

Bumi walked down the sidewalk, trying to not bump into people, but still did because everyone was rushing to go to work. The young man spotted a alley that would cut his walking time in half! Little did Bumi know, is that that alley was the home to a lot of sea urchins and troublemakers. Bumi started walking down the large, dark alley. He spotted a little boy that was in a cardboard box, hugging a stuffed platypus bear. His eyes widened in horror as he saw blood staining the concrete and he daintily stepped around it. Bumi saw a group of five guys, probably some gang kids, surrounding a tall girl that had a scar running over her eye. His eyebrow rocketed almost off his forehead as he saw the girl take a fighting stance and the guys laugh. It was understandable, the girl was stick thin, like anorexic thin, and looked fragile and small in the shadows that she was standing in.

Bumi straightened his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. He, Bumi the son of the AVATAR, wasn't going to let some street rats hurt and harass some poor, underfed girl! He started to walk over when there was a sickening, cracking sound and one of the harassers fell, clutching his face as blood oozed from between his fingers. Bumi watched in awe as the girl ducked under a punch and sweep kicked the offender to the ground and gave a hard right jab to the diaphragm. So far two down, three to go. The girl weaved in between the furious gang members and decked one. He was KO'd and Bumi was struggling to pick up his jaw as she fought with agile and grace against the remaining two opponents. She stood in between the two, calm but tensed, ready to jump. The two remaining boys both threw a punch, straight at her head, but she ducked and darted out of the way as the two punched each other in the jaw, hitting the ground hard.

Bumi approached the girl carefully, under closer inspection she looked to be about fourteen, and stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Bumi, nice moves." The young teen looked at his hand, as if she'd never seen one extend their hand, and slowly stuck hers inside of Bumi's and shook it. "Kaziy, Kaziy Silxer. At your service." She gave a low, playful bow toward Bumi. The teen's ocean blue eyes swept over Kaziy as she started stacking the injured men against the wall. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail held only by a small black sash and her hair had streaks of brown(probably dirt). She had tight black top that showed her midriff with silver lining and two silver straps that formed an 'x'. There were black, metal cuffs on her arms that had steel lining it on her forearms. On bottom, black baggy pants that were snug around the thighs but loosened around the calves. It was held up by two silver belts that crossed on her hips and she had no shoes. Kaziy looked his way and Bumi saw striking silver eyes that held flecks of amber, amethyst and obsidian. Bumi felt his cheeks redden when Kaziy looked his way and flashed him a brilliant smile as she stood and dusted her hands off.

"So, what brings you down Stray Alley?" Kaziy asked curiously. Bumi didn't hear her, as he was too busy watching her lips move. He felt himself being shook. "Hey! Bumi! Wake the hell up man!" Bumi blinked at the worried teen that was shaking him with a surprising amount of strength. "What? I mean, I was using it as a shortcut to school." Bumi shivered as Kaziy tugged on his hair with one of her albino hands. "School, eh? Never had a formal education myself, but not everyone can be lucky." Kaziy released his brown hair and pursed her lips. Bumi wasn't shocked, Kaziy probably lived with stray cats and trash, but couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Why don't you come with me to school? We could get you enlisted and I bet you'd like my friend Lin. Come on Kaze." Bumi reached out a hand. Kaziy looked uncertain, but smirked and used Bumi's hand to pull him into a hug.

"Well, what are friends for. Hell yeah!" She shouted as she tugged him out of the alley. Bumi was now surprised. They had met, like, twenty minutes ago and they were already friends! Sweet. Bumi took his hand back and they started talking about what's cooler: Narook's Seaweed Noodlery or Sifu Du's Dumplings**(5.) **on the way to RCH. Bumi said Noodles while Kaziy said Dumplings. "I mean, come on! The dumplings come in so many varieties like cherry, bean and their specialty dumplings like Ginseng!" Kaziy protested as Bumi shook his head. "Nope, Narook's is way better because they serve noodles and dumplings!" Bumi turned around to face his new friend donning a smug grin. He was confused why Kaziy had one to match his. He soon found out. "Sucker, Sifu's sells dumplings, noodles, sandwiches and soup!" Bumi groaned in defeat as Kaziy cackled and suddenly halted.

"Hey, just curious, when's your birthday?" Bumi froze at the question. Should he tell her? She's the only one that's shown any interest today. "It's today. And the onlyreason I'm going to school is that everyone forgot." Bumi shuddered as his eyes burned. He bowed his head, trying to let Kaziy not see his pained face. He felt a hand lift his chin up. He looked into Kaziy's eyes, the silver was burning with determination, the amber with hope, the amethyst with sympathy and the black with anger. He watched her iris' spasm and the purple flecks became almost the whole iris and the silver shrink into dots. "Hey, it's okay. Bumi, those people take you for granted if they can't remember _your _birthday." The amethyst became black for a second and then switched to amber. It was really cool to see her eyes change color like that. "Hey Bumi, how about you show me school a different day and we just celebrate your day. Okay?" Blue met amber as the corners of Bumi's mouth started to lift. "Well..." Bumi was now the uncertain one. He knew his dad would want him to go to school, but if his dad had remembered he wouldn't even have to go to school.

"All right." Bumi started to regret agreeing when he saw every color in her eyes become shades lighter. Yep, either he just gained himself a hell of a lot of trouble, or he had gained a new best friend.

* * *

**Republic City High**

Tenzin had had been shocked when he and Kya turned around from strategizing and Bumi had been gone. Kya had no problem with their older brother somehow slipping away from two benders easily, saying he probably didn't want to wait to be picked up. Tenzin wasn't so sure, that's why as soon as he got of the bus, he darted toward his best friend, Lin Beifong, hoping she might know if Bumi had arrived. Lin didn't know and so now their only hope was seeing if he was at lunch.

Kya was in Waterbending Training, concentrating on doing the octopus when the bell rung for lunch. It startled her and made her drop the beams of water. Her fellow students groaned at being wet, but Kya didn't care and rushed out the door. Contrary to what Tenzin believed, Kya was worried about their older brother, she had just tried to look unbothered by it for the sake of Ten. She rushed into the long, colorful hallways, already jam packed with teens. She darted as quickly as possible to the cafeteria where Tenzin and Lin were already waiting. Kya panted. "Is he here?" The two freshmen shook their heads as Kya groaned. Great, how were they supposed to keep Bumi off of Air Temple Island if they didn't know where he was?

Kya started pacing back and forth as Lin and Tenzin brainstormed where his troublesome older brother could be. "Oo, maybe he's in detention!" Kya looked over at her younger brother who suggested the idea. Kya looked at Lin and Tenzin's bald head got smacked by his best friend. "They give detention _after _school, lemur brains!" Kya shouted at Tenzin. "Maybe he never came to school, you know, not wanting to face his family, who supposedly forgot his birthday!" Lin shouted at the two cowering benders. Lin never wanted this, she thought that they could throw Bumi a big bash, a big expensive gift with a few other less pricey presents and blow out some candles. But _no _they had to make Bumi feel so low, like dirt so that when they gave him a slightly above normal party, he'd be ecstatic.

"You know Kya, Lin has a good point." Kya raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Hmm, maybe. But we would need to get permission to leave." Kya pointed out. The trio ran to the office and was waved by the lazy, but nice Secretary Kajin. The three benders bowed to the principal, who had stood up from his seat after being interrupted from counting money, and he bowed. "Kya, Tenzin, Lin. What can I do for you?" Principal Kan Lee asked, curious. They told the kind man their problems and why they desperately needed out of the school early. "Hmm, and your sure that Avatar Aang would approve this?" Tenzin nodded quickly. "Well off you go!" Kan boomed cheerily as the trio were ushered out the door by the irresponsible headmaster.

Once standing shocked outside the office, the benders shrugged and went out the school on the hunt for Bumi.

* * *

**Some random street in Republic City...**

"-and that's how I managed to beat Tenzin at race." Bumi finished another exploit. Kaziy nodded and smirked. They were having a competition on who has the most impossible story that is actually true as they walked around and so far Bumi was winning. "Okay, that's cool, granted. But have you ever ran away from two gangs on the rooftops at night and gotten away?" Bumi raised an eyebrow and shook his head 'no'. "Okay, well it all started on the Winter Solstice, two years ago."

**_Flashback..._**

_Lotus Plaza-Republic City_

_Kaziy, now literally thirteen, dashed away, screaming with glee. She looked behind her and saw her brother, Khan, still running red on the face despite the chilly weather._

"-Wait, you have a brother?"

"I did, now shut up."

_Kaziy twisted and ran backwards as Khan slowly gained on her. She shrieked as he caught up and pinned her. "Little **caxdu**, back in the village you'd be grounded for taking your elder's yuans, even if it was for some dumplings for us." He let her up and smacked her head. "Just watch it, okay sis?" Khan's golden eyes gleamed with faux authority and laughter and maybe a tiny bit of anger._

"-Khan had _gold _eyes?"

Kaziy groaned as she was interrupted again. "Yes, I have silver, amber, black and amethyst eyes, while he had gold, chocolate, blue and green eyes. He also had light brown hair, okay?"

_Kaziy nodded and perked up as she heard music. "Khan, can we go to the festival? I heard the Avatar is giving a demonstration!" Khan shook his head, but was dragged away by his smaller sister. Kaziy was right, the Avatar was giving a demonstration on firebending and though he wanted to go, he knew the Avatar's spiritual self might sense them. As they neared the festivities, Khan left Kaziy to get them a spot where Aang was going to be performing while he got some food. On the way Khan was stopped by a score of people. They were the Triple Triads and the Agni Kai's. Khan stiffened as one from each group approached him. A tall, slick one dressed in a thin jacket and gold bracelets stuck out his hand. "Hey, the name's Mitty Metal 'cause I earthbend, and we've seen you in action, 'tecting your lil' sis. And we'd like to offer you a chance to join the Triads before it-" The sleazy teen earthbended a rock into his hand and crushed it. "expires."_

_Khan glared at the kid who was threatening him and his baby sister. Then a tall, broad man dressed in a thick black coat that was decorated with some symbols stepped forward. "Hello Khan. The name is Jai Dar, and I have a proposition for you. You see, we have noticed your unique and exceptional bending skills. We've also noticed you are a petty thief that is barely alive. So, we'd like to offer you and your sister a spot in the Agni Kai's. You'll live in comfort and knowledge that you won't starve." Khan grimaced. It was true he stole, but only because him and Kaziy needed to eat. Not that Kaziy knew he stole._

_"Well, who ya gonna chose pretty boy? Us, or some poshy mob?" Mitty cracked his knuckles. "Uh, I'm gonna have to decline both of your offers." Jai and Mitty stiffened with rage. "Why I aughta skin you!" Mitty balled his fist and was about to swing when a snowball came out of nowhere. "Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Kaziy had found the perfect spot, right and close to the platform, where Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko were talking. It was really cool, being able to see the two legends, but soon left angry because her brother had not joined her. She headed directly toward the food stands. Ergh, when she got a hold of Khan, he was so getting his ass whupped. She darted around the corner and skittered to a halt as she saw, like, twenty guys harassing her big bro. Kaziy looked around and saw a patch of snow. She formed a snowball and chucked it at one of the guys face._

_Khan saw the gangs stop bothering him and start chasing his sister as Kaziy's eyes widened and ran._

"-Hey, that looks cool!" Kaziy stopped her story and pointed to a store. Bumi looked up at the sign and read it. "Kai and Hai's Funshop." Bumi shrugged, where else were they gonna go? The two teens entered and were immediatly onslaughted by loud music. There were it was dark but had bright lights flashing, people hollering, teens staggering around drunkenly and scantily dressed women. It was like they were at a underaged stri-...oh. "Aah, shit! Let's get outta here!" Kaziy yelled and dragged the overwhelmed Bumi out of the bright store. Or at least she tried, a drunk lady wearing nothing but a too small vest and skimpy pink skirt stopped them. "Heyyy, wheeere aaare yoooou goin' handsome?" She slurred grinding herself against Bumi. "I-uh, oh, um, Kaziy!" Bumi was red, flustered with all of the attention he was recieving. Kaziy laughed, but turned serious as a man grabbed her.

"Hey babe, wanna go a few rounds? My treat." Kaziy was furious and clocked the man in the head with a chair. Bumi watched in awe as Kaziy stood on top of a table declaring, "BAR FIGHT!" Soon the 'store' was in utter chaos, men falling down, girls dashing about trying not to fall down and the hostess' darting around trying to stop it. "Come on!" He felt the blonde's hand grip his and drag him out.

"You-wha-whe-how?" Bumi stumbled on his words. "Been to too many of them growing up, not that I ever performed." She hurridly added as she saw Bumi's disbelieving look. The two sat down on the sidewalk and burst out laughing. It would have been a strange sight to see: a stick thin, dirty girl laughing with the son of the Avatar outside a strip bar. The two stopped laughing and looked around. "Shit, I bet Aunt Toph's officers patroling around here have seen us!" Bumi hissed to Kaziy. "They're probably coming because of the bar fight dumbass, if they come at all!" Kaziy lazily lied down on the sidewalk and started tanning.

Bumi nudged his companion. "Kaziy, come on. Before the police show up!" And as if on cue three police Sato-mobiles pulled up and six officers, including Toph, stepped out, metal whips ready. "Bumi!?" Toph exclaimed loudly, feeling him through the ground. Kaziy waved her arms. "Hey! Bumi's Aunt Toffy, I'm here to!" Bumi slapped his head and mumbled, "We're screwed. Oh, so terribly screwed." Kaziy smirked as they were shoved into the a police car. "Well, at least you got grinded on the way and I started a bar fight!" Toph, she was in the passenger seat keeping an eye on the two, turned around. "What! Jesus Bumi, could you at least have done something legal while playing hookie!" "No?" Bumi meekly offered to his furious aunt.

Before Toph could unleash all of her blind fury upon the poor teen, Kaziy swooped in. "Hey, did you invent metalbending?" Toph calmed down considerably. "Yes. Why?" Kaziy, in all of her brilliant, skinny, dirty wonder, had saved Bumi from a lecture from his most intimidating relative. Bumi sunk into the seat as his friend and aunt talked vividly about earth and metalbending. As the driving officer got in, Bumi suddenly felt the whole weight of the day, tearing at him. His family forgot his birthday, he encountered a strange girl that looks anorexic, he skipped school and walked around the city with said girl, and then went into a strip bar with the girl and was caught and was now being delivered to the station. Wow, that was a lot. Maybe he should start walking to school everyday.

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

Bumi was lying down in their cell, waiting for his parents. Boy, were they going to be disappointed. Oh well, at least he met Kaziy. The brunette looked at said girl, who was balled up in a corner, staring at the wall. Hmm, what's up with her? "Hey, Kaziy. It's all right, my parents will bail us and then you can get and meet them. Don't you want to meet them?" Bumi was curious why Kaziy seemed to be having a mental breakdown, when thirty minutes ago she was laughing hysterically and suntanning on a sidewalk in front of a strip bar.

Kaziy whimpered and twisted away from Bumi. The teenager frowned, but let his younger friend be. Bumi looked outside the wooden cell and saw a a head of brown hair. Bumi leapt up and grabbed the wooden bars so tightly, that he got a few splinters. "Mom! Dad!" BUmi shouted and tried to wave to his father and mother who, with a better view of them Bumi saw, talking to Aunt Toph. Aang's bald head snapped his way, his face contorted with distress. "Bumi!" Aang ran over to the jail and opened the cell's door with no key. As his dad held him tightly, Bumi's mouth dropped. He pulled away from Aang.

"You mean to tell me that it was open, so whole damn time?"Bumi questioned his aunt with an disbelieving look. Toph smirked as Katara marched up to her oldest son, furious. Oh, Mini-Sokka was gonna get it when Sugar Queen gets a hold of him. Kaziy looked up and gave a small, lopsided smile as her new buddy got shouted and scolded by his worried mother. Mother. Kaziy's smile quickly turned upside down and her eyes darted elsewhere as that thought came to the front of her mind.

Silver met grey as Aang looked curiously at the girl that was his son's cellmate. Dingy, underfed and obviously young, where the fruit tarts did Bumi pick this one up? When Aang gazed into the girl's eyes, he got this weird vibe, like she was super duper powerful but contained it. Huh, weird. The middle-aged Avatar edged toward his 'Sifu Toph' and tapped her shoulder. "Who's she?" Aang shifted his foot towards the girl, hoping Toph got what he was saying. "Oh yeah, her. We don't know, she not on file, anywhere, and she was tanning herself on the sidewalk in front of a strip bar, laughing with Mr. Birthday Pants over here." Toph gestured towards Bumi, who was now being squeezed to death by his wife. Aang frowned and wandered over to the girl, crouching down beside the small teen.

"Hi, I'm Aang. What's your name?" Aang offered trying to get her to speak. "Kaziy." The girl straightened and held herself the best she could from sitting on a floor. "Kaziy Silxer. Oh, and by the way, Bumi found me in an alley that he was using to go to school to." Aang sat down and raised an eyebrow. "So, where do you live? With your family, or legal guardian?" Kaziy shook her head. "Nu-I mean no. I live on my own, wherever I can. Sometimes with the stray Hare Cats or maybe curled up on a roof. Really matters where I am and what mood I'm in." Aang was surprised, a girl this age living on her own? That's no way to live.

"Do you remember a girl with gold hair and grey eyes at the Winter Solstice two years back?" Kaziy said out of nowhere. The airbender slowly shook his bald head. "No, sorry. Do you know her?" Kaziy smiled sadly. "I used to." Katara had finished lecturing her eldest child and walked over to Kaziy. She nodded to Aang and tried to say with her eyes 'Switch'. Aang got the message and left to go comfort/scold/lecture his son as the pretty waterbender lowered herself. Katara sat on her knees, analyzing the girl before her. Filthy, terribly thin but could be pretty if she was cleaned and fed. "So, how do you know my son?" Katara went straight to the point. Kaziy smirked and lounged against the wall. "Well, today I found a Turduck in the trash and was like 'Sweet, an actual meal!' But then these five guys tried to get it away from me and take my days food and I was like 'Go steal some old lady's purse' and then they threatened me so I kicked their ass, and Bumi was going to save me, but I took care of them before he could step in. We talked and became friends. BOOM! Instant friendship."

Katara raised an eyebrow at the story, seemingly unbelievable, but accepted it. "So, why were you guys at a funhouse?" "Oh, no. It was just called a funhouse. It really turned out to be an underaged strip bar. But the reason why we were there, was that we decided to skip school, Bumi was gonna help me enroll. He said that I should be able to go and that I'd like his friend, Lin, but he said that it was his birthday when I asked." Katara freezed. Her eyes widened as the teen continued. "Yeah, and he said that you, his family, forgot his _fucking birthday _and so I decided I could enroll another day and we went around the city looking for something to do."

Aang had started staring at the girl when she said a _bad_ _word_. Bumi smiled as his mother got told off by his young friend, a small teen that was basically a five pound bag that contained twenty pounds of sass, attitude and justice(kind of). As Bumi watched Kaziy, he remembered something. "Hey, dad? Could we help Kaziy? I mean, look at her. Her hair is basically a knot, she isn't even clothed properly and she's skinnier then you!" Aang frowned at the jibe at his weight, he was supposed to be skinny, he was a _airbender_. But it was true, Kaziy looked as if she never had a proper meal in her life and her clothes were ragged.

Bumi saw his dad weakening, so he continued. "I mean, it could just be a small apartment, like one given to you for some reason by some city. The she would have lodging and could concentrate on food instead of shelter!" Aang wavered...and fell. "Fine. She can stay at Air Temple Island until everything is in order." Just as the airbender finished his words, three smallish forms burst through the door. "Hey, dad. We lost Bu-Bumi! There you are!" Tenzin rushed as he collected himself from the floor, spotting his brother. "Well, hi Ten, Lin, Kya. Why arn't you guys at school?" Aang asked. They jerked their heads toward Bumi.

By the time Kaziy was done chewing her out, Katara felt that this whole plan to make a surprise party was a _very, very _bad idea. Kaziy stood and walked out of the cell as Katara just kept thinking. "Well, this has been fun. Nice to meet you Bumi, but if I want eat tonight then I need to head downtown and find Raki and Deja." Kaziy clasped her hands together and then bowed to Aang. "Nice to, uh, talk to you Avatar Aang." She now turned to Toph. "Am I free to leave?" Kaziy got a short nod in return. "Who are Raki and Deja?" Bumi asked. Kaziy gave a grim smile. "Oh, no one. Just the two people that hate me, but feed me because if they didn't some dude in a mask would attack them, but only if I show up by sundown. Hey, do you guys know of a guy maybe five eight, wears a blue and white mask? No? Oh well, see ya!" Kaziy waved and started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Bumi lunged forward and grabbed Kaziy's wrist. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, we just met like two hours ago, a bit early to be grabby isn't it?" All the men in the room blushed as Toph chuckled. Bumi cleared his throat and stood straight. "Uh, my dad said it'd be okay if you stayed with us on Air Temple Island as we get you somewhere permanent to stay." Kaziy's eyes widened as she gazed at Aang, who nodded. "Uh, sure?" Kaziy offered as Bumi led her toward the giant air bison outside.

"Sweet. Someone who actually remembers my birthday is going to being living at my house! Oh, you'll love it there, Kaziy." As Aang and Katara looked at each, grimacing at their eldest child's words as he led a stranger(kind of) onto Oogi. Aang really hoped this was going to work out and that Bumi's constant looks of...something and holding her hand a little longer then necassary, didn't lead to falling in love with this mysterious teen. Because if he did, Aang wasn't sure he was going to like the outcome.

* * *

**(1.) I got it from ancient Sparta.**

**(2.) I always pegged Bumi as a Rolling Stones kind of guy, so I made it 'Throwing Stones' in honor of it being a bending world. Also I think they would have bands, so sue me.**

**(3.) Hippow, I think is that weird cow-hippo hybrid from S.3 .**

**(4.) I make up food 4 it. Go sue me if you really give a damn.**

**(5.) I made it up, again.**

**Anything else? No? Good. Ok, I can make Ocs up fine, I practically have them falling out of my ears, but I'd like to involve some readers. **

**Name: (Can have a several names like 'Jack' and, um, 'Shattered Ice' I dunno)**

**Age: (Please between these ages: 2-6, 8-17 and 23-37)**

**Gender:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos:**

**Clothes:(If you make it on Polyvore or DA, just PM link or review it)**

**Bending:(Can be non-bender, and if you wish to make up a bend for ur OC, plz PM me)**

**Pet: (Optional)**

**Bio:**

**Oh, and if a guest for the PM things just review them and I'll say if okay in story. OH! And Happy Birthday to me! It's on the 5th.**

**Is that good? Please contact me if you have a problem. **

**BYE!**

**-Dead**


End file.
